


beautiful boy

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Sibling Incest, no smut planned yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Every time Diego walked into a room Klaus’ breath hitched. A soft smile took over his cracked, pale lips whenever he heard the soft man laugh. With every treasured word that came out of Diego’s mouth Klaus felt his heart ache in loving return. His toned body reflected the sun beautifully, the sharp curve from his neck to shoulder consistently caused the addict to inhale sharply as he glanced nervously the other direction-whatever direction-was away from him.





	beautiful boy

**Author's Note:**

> please read tags! 
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy i guess.

Every time Diego walked into a room Klaus’ breath hitched. A soft smile took over his cracked, pale lips whenever he heard the soft man laugh. With every treasured word that came out of Diego’s mouth Klaus felt his heart ache in loving return. His toned body reflected the sun beautifully, the sharp curve from his neck to shoulder consistently caused the addict to inhale sharply as he glanced nervously the other direction- _whatever direction _-was away from him.__

__Klaus felt his heart jump into his throat whenever he caught sight of the man. He felt himself drown in the feeling, a prime substitute for alcohol. He chose to let himself submuge into the all too fimmilar infatuation._ _

__Klaus chose to let himself run with it, chose to pretend that all too observant Deigo didn’t notice how his fingers twitched every time he moved his glorious moth and body._ _

__He let himself pretend that he wouldn’t notice how he didn’t let any chance to be behind him go to waste, how desperately he wanted to breathe the same oxygen as the other. What he failed to notice was Diego’s purposeful shifting, how the toned skin seemed to always show itself when the curly haired boy was around._ _

__Whenever they were alone the silence was thick and heartbreaking, every missed beat suffocating Klaus. Quick glances were stolen as breaths shortened, the room filling up with sparks that were remaining unnoticed, leaving them to build up a fire in the two’s hearts._ _

__Diego started to notice how distant Klaus had become. He observed the way he always but his lip and let his eyelashes flutter whenever he walked into the room. So, Deigo took that to his advantage._ _

__He fooled around with the heart of the broken boy, whenever he talked making sure his hot breath could be felt against the other’s chewed lip. He let his touch linger with every excuse to touch Klaus, never wanting to let go of that beautifully pale skin._ _

__So one day, he didn’t._ _

__Kluas felt himself melt into a pit of bright red jello as Diego’s lips brushed ever so lightly against his. He was so unsure, so worried that Klaus didn’t want him._ _

__So in response, Klaus did what he most wanted. He wrapped his arms around Diego’s neck and kissed him until the stars shone on their beaming faces._ _


End file.
